With the supply of data broadcasting, broadcasting receivers that receive and output data broadcasting signals have been consumed and popularized. According to such a conventional broadcasting receiver, once a user selects a predetermined channel, a tuner receives a broadcasting signal from the corresponding channel and the broadcasting signal is processed to be outputted in display means. Recently, as digital broadcasting age has come in earnest, a broadcasting viewing pattern has been changing from a one-way broadcasting program viewing pattern into a selective broadcasting viewing pattern. Such the selective broadcasting viewing is enabled by EPG (electronic program guide) and the user can view and record broadcasting programs selectively based on guide of programs which will be broadcasted later by using EPG.
The EPG supplies information service of program schedules of multi-channels to the user and it will be extended as service guide to be a core service technology of business models.